


And So It Is

by schneestern



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-19
Updated: 2007-10-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schneestern/pseuds/schneestern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For my lovely <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://unamaga.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://unamaga.livejournal.com/">unamaga</a> . I started about five WIP's before finally writing this in the middle of the night. There sadly is a lack of porn and snakes here. Many thanks to the wonderful <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://kashmir1.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://kashmir1.livejournal.com/">kashmir1</a> , who kindly beta'd this.</p>
    </blockquote>





	And So It Is

**Author's Note:**

> For my lovely [](http://unamaga.livejournal.com/profile)[unamaga](http://unamaga.livejournal.com/) . I started about five WIP's before finally writing this in the middle of the night. There sadly is a lack of porn and snakes here. Many thanks to the wonderful [](http://kashmir1.livejournal.com/profile)[kashmir1](http://kashmir1.livejournal.com/) , who kindly beta'd this.

The first time John sees Rodney, he notices the way Rodney's blue eyes seem to spark whenever he talks about ZPM's and time travel and coffee machines. John never cared about science. Now he's listening intently to Rodney explaining black holes, something he says _even a goldfish would know about_.

*

The first time Rodney sees John, he notices the way John walks, the way he holds his body. The man is military, just another soldier, but his hips are inviting, his hair is unpredictable and his smile is overwhelming. Rodney never cared for soldiers and wars. Now he's watching John disassemble and reassemble a P90 like it's child's play and smiles at the frown of concentration on his face.

*

The first time John _really_ sees Rodney is after a mission on MX-3450. Rodney's splattered with mud, there's blood trickling from the corner of his mouth and his pants are ripped at the knee. They walked straight into a trap, almost got killed and only narrowly escaped. Rodney's cursing up a storm, fear shining in his eyes. He declares he's never going to go off-world ever again unless it's a hundred percent safe.

John only sees the way Rodney's hands calmly wrap around his gun, no shaking, no uncertainty there.

*

The first time Rodney _really_ sees John is on a Tuesday afternoon on Atlantis. They're standing in a room, deep in the heart of the city, staring through the little window of a locked door. The room on the other side is flooded, the corpses of three crew members floating past the window at odd intervals.

While a handful of technicians try to figure out a way to let out the water and get the door open, John stands at the window, watching. His hands are balled to fists and his whole body is tense.

Rodney only sees the way John presses his lips together, the way the wrinkles at the corners of his mouth deepen.

*

They share a tent on an off-world mission.

Outside the cold night air is filled with the howling of some alien animal that sounds like it's being eaten alive but inside the tent the air is warm and stuffy. Their sleeping bags are red and blue and they scratch against each other whenever they move.

Rodney's hand brushes John's back every time he takes a breath, knuckles sliding over John's spine. John doesn't tell him to move away.

Rodney wakes up in the middle of the night, pressed tightly against John's side. He doesn't move away.

*

After a particularly violent Wraith attack Elizabeth organizes a party to boost morale.

John and Rodney end up sitting on a bench outside, watching the dark, glittering ocean surrounding Atlantis and talk about sweet versus salty popcorn for most of the night.

In the end they agree to disagree.

*

John realizes something is different when Rodney stops visiting him in his quarters to watch old football games.

He claims he's getting tired of watching the same five games over and over again. But his eye twitches when he says it and John knows he's lying.

After that John stops watching the games too and goes back to reading _War and Peace_.

*

Rodney realizes something is different when John stops touching him.

John keeps a careful distance when he sits next to Rodney at meetings now. A friendly clap on the shoulder after a mission well done gets replaced by a friendly smile. When John hands him his gun after fixing the trigger his fingers never brush Rodney's.

Rodney never actually realized how much he liked being touched by John.

*

Rodney's lab is crammed full with stuff. Ancient technology, computers and empty coffee mugs. His hair is standing on end and he looks like he's been going without sleep for at least 48 hours.

He says "What is it now, Colonel," in a tone of voice that suggests he's about ten seconds from throwing things at people.

John grabs Rodney's face and pulls him in for a quiet, unhurried kiss that leaves them both breathless.

*

John steps out of the conference room and says "This is why I hate going back to Earth." He's holding a stack of folders and papers and the suit he's wearing is slightly rumpled.

He's been justifying every single mission he lead in the last year for at least three hours but his eyes are still sharp and bright.

"You're up next, Rodney," he says and his tongue slides around Rodney's name like a comfortable touch.

Rodney gets up and hooks an arm behind John's neck. He presses his lips to John's, slick slide of tongue and a soft breathy exhale of air.

*

They fall into it easily enough. Kisses and caresses and little touches like it's always been a part of who they are.

Rodney still spends hours disproving all of Zelenka's ridiculous theories about quantum physics.

John still teaches Lorne how to make the puddlejumper fly loopings just by thinking _noodles_ at it.

Nothing has changed.

*

The first time is hurried and frantic. They come together like two forces colliding.

John rips Rodney's favorite shirt in an attempt to get it off. Rodney pokes his elbow into John's eye. They stumble into the wall in their hurry to get to the bed, hands everywhere at once, pushing and pulling, naked cocks finally sliding together.

They both come embarrassingly fast and can't look each other in the eye afterwards.

*

The second time is better.

*

They stop counting after that.

*

It's been one of those days in the Pegasus Galaxy. People almost died, Atlantis almost exploded, Zelenka yelled at people in Czech, Lorne almost shot Ronon, Teyla frowned a lot and Elizabeth tried desperately to hold it all together.

John nearly crashed the puddlejumper.

Rodney set fire to his lab.

Just one of those days.

Now, they lie together in bed; Rodney's hair still smells like smoke and John's face has tiny cuts all over it.

They're warm, bare skin touching bare skin. Their bodies are turned into each other, dicks lazily brushing together, no real effort to try and get off.

“You know," Rodney mumbles conversationally against the side of John's neck "I hated you the first time I ever saw you." And he thinks _I'm glad I didn't_.

John brushes his fingers over Rodney's nipple, making him jerk. "I thought you were an arrogant ass," he says affectionately and then he kisses Rodney to keep from saying _I'm glad you aren't_.

They both know the other one's lying.

Because the first time, the very first time, Rodney and John met, they looked at each other and thought _Yes_.


End file.
